Dick Jones
Dick Jones (Ronny Cox) has an interest in seeing Omni Consumer Products (OCP) become successful. Not only is he one of the Vice Presidents of the company below the CEO - also known as "The Old Man" - and in line to reap the profits of any big sales, but now that the company has the opportunity to supply the military with their products, the financial benefits could be enormous. So all Dick Jones has to do is stay in power as the Old Man's right hand man and squash any challengers to his throne. Like Bob Morton (Miguel Ferrer). Bob Morton is a young, arrogant, but inventive young executive at OCP. He's got a pet project ready to go immediately as soon as one of Dick Jones' own demonstrations - the ED-209 urban pacification model - goes haywire. The Old Man is impressed when Morton's RoboCop program goes online and joins the Detroit Police force, but Jones loathes this young upstart and wants to shut him and his "bastard creation" down. So Jones hires a cop killer by the name of Clarence Boddicker(Kurtwood Smith) to take out both obstacles in Jones' way. With RoboCop (Peter Weller) out of the picture, he could roll the ED-209s back out onto the streets. Even if they don't work, OCP will provide expensive spare parts for years to come. But while Morton dies in an explosion, RoboCop cannot be killed so easily. In fact, RoboCop brutally interrogates Boddicker and discovers that Dick Jones is behind the whole thing. With a visual record of Boddicker's confession in his memory, the cyborg storms in on Dick Jones and prepares to arrest him. That's when RoboCop discovers the mysterious Directive 4 which has been programmed into his system. Jones explains that any attempt by him to arrest a senior officer of the company will result in immediate shutdown. RoboCop tries to fight off his programming but when Jones brings in an ED-209 to take care of him, his priority is to get out of Jones' office alive. A few giant explosions later, RoboCop escapes but has been branded a fugitive by his own police force. Dick Jones knows RoboCop has to be destroyed, and after a quick negotiation with Boddicker, he hands over an arsenal of military weaponry to finish the job. RoboCop fights off the whole crew and takes down Boddicker once and for all, but justice hasn't been served yet. RoboCop storms OCP Senior Meeting and explains the situation to The Old Man himself: Directive 4, Clarence Boddicker, Bob Morton. RoboCop even delivers the most damning testimony from Dick Jones himself: a visual record from his memory of Jones admitting he "had to kill Bob Morton because he made a mistake." Jones tries to take The Old Man hostage and escape, but The Old Man comes up with the best move of all: "Dick, you're FIRED!" RoboCop thanks the Old Man and summarily blasts Dick Jones through a window, sending him to his death dozens of stories below. Dick Jones is the ultimate corporate scumbag, devious and conniving, arrogant and untrustworthy. He's out for money and power, and will step on anyone in his way, especially fellow OCP associates. But his involvement with killers and his own supreme hubris brings him down. Dick Jones is a smart bastard, but by the end, his plans - like his best corporate suit - are full of bloody holes. INTELLIGENCE - 8: Dick Jones had the great foresight to put products onto the street that couldn't fight back against OCP. POWER - 4: He made Clarence Boddicker do most of the dirty work, but Jones would occasionally take out the trash himself. VILENESS - 8: Joes took to hiring thugs to take out the corporate competition and pushing dangerous robots onto the streets just to make a buck. SWAY - 8: Jones wasn't afraid to physically intimidate the junior partners and had a scary reputation amongst all of them. PURITY - 10: Relentless ambition and reckless disregard for the public's safety led to some legendary corporate greed decisions. PHYSICAL - 2: An old man in an old gray suit. Category:Movie villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Business Villains Category:Mad Scientist Category:Antagonists Category:Evil fall to death Category:Live Action Villains